


The Sun Rose in Your Eyes

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: Inspired by a random prompt.  "First time your OTP met"





	The Sun Rose in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt involving the first time Severine and Aymeric saw each other before the events of the game occur. This offers some insights into a back story for my Warriors of Light, more so for Severine than Ariadne. I also feel the need to apologize as I am incredibly rusty. This I will deem as more of a practice.

Whatever possessed her to bring two of her books and notes to the temple knights’ training grounds? Perhaps to offer inspiration? Yes, that’s it.  It was a good change in scenery though. Her fellow classmates were a bore at times. Though eventually her eyes left her books and simply began to watch some of the young men.  One caught her eye, he had dark hair, and black ear clasps that were accented with gold. Severine had never seen him before. When she heard the crunching of a leaf and felt the presence of someone else there, she averted her eyes to see a silver haired miqo'te headed her way.

“So this is where you went.  Everyone else is in the library for study hall. Why did you come out here?” 

“I needed the fresh air.”

“Something happen?”

“No.”

“Fresh air can be obtained outside the cathedral, but you decided to come all the way out here.”

“I’ll admit, I heard that some of the newer temple knights were going to be practicing today, I thought I’d get a good look at them.”

“Anyone of interest?” Ariadne asked nudging her friend with her elbow.

A short giggle escaped Severine’s lips as she shook her head, her eyes stealing another glance at the young man who caught her eye earlier. “Not yet anyway.”

As though he heard her giggle, the young man looked up, to see where it came from.  Severine froze when she realised that she was caught. His eyes were such a unique tint of blue.  He seemed to stare right back at her. Finally, she broke eye contact with this young man, her gaze returning to her notebook and her friend. Ariadne had been trying to get her attention for a bit when the miqo'te realized that her friend was staring at someone. 

“Severine. What are you staring at?” Then Ariadne realized. “Oh. Who is that? Do you know?”

“I’ve never seen him before.”

“Why don’t you go over there and talk to him then?”

“Are you crazy? What am I supposed to say? ‘Hello I saw you training and thought you were handsome so I wanted to say so?’”

“Yes.”

“I’m not really supposed to be out here. You’re not supposed to be out here. The cleric will rap our knuckles if we’re caught.”

Who was that? Aymeric had noted the Scholasticate’s robes, that there would be a student from the school out here seemed odd to him.  Though he wouldn’t like being cooped up inside a library all day himself. Her hair wasn’t blonde, and it wasn’t red either, but somewhere in between.  They had gotten up and looked like they were about to leave. He decided to approach the two girls, his steel greaves making heavy clicking noises as he did so. 

“Is aught amiss, ladies?” he asked.

Severine emitted a squeak, she felt Ariadne nudge her with her elbow.  “Oh, no. I was just doing a bit of studying out here. The library can get stuffy.”

Oh he was a lot more handsome up close. His voice was remarkably soft.  Severine offered a slight curtsy. Ariadne gave Severine a thumbs up and started making her way back to The Pillars.  By the Fury, she was being left alone with this knight. 

“I do hope we didn’t totally distract you ser knight.” 

“Oh you didn’t. What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t. I am Severine Devereux.”

“Ah. I think I’ve heard your name before from one of the other knights. One of the promising pupils at the scholasticate are you not?”

Severine smiled and bowed her head. It was possible she was attempting to conceal a blush.  He couldn’t resist giving her a sly smile of his own. 

“Yes. I guess my reputation precedes me.  Now this is unfair. I gave you my name but I do not know what to call you, ser knight.”

“Of course, my deepest apologies. Ser Aymeric.”

He gave her another smile, earning one in return from her.  She had lovely eyes, they were the color of seawater. Those spectacles she wore didn’t do her any justice.  Tucking a lock of her rolanberry blonde hair behind her ear, Severine wasn’t sure what to say.  She was alright watching him from afar but now that they were speaking to one another that was another matter entirely.

“What were you studying before you were distracted by us knights?”

“Some simple literature. Possibly something incredibly typical of a scholasticate student.”

“Scripture no doubt. Do you have interest in combat?”

“Well yes.  I do enjoy the arcane arts most. How long have you been in the Congregation?”

“Not terribly long, I’m afraid.”

Severine realized that she needed to be back at the school.  She really shouldn’t have been here to begin with, and that she was now enjoying a bit of small talk with Ser Aymeric… What would the clergywoman say? She also had little desire to head back.

“I should be getting back to the scholasticate. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ser Aymeric.”

“Might I walk you back?”

“If you wish.”

Aymeric nodded.  He had a few minutes to spare.  He might as well escort one of the scholasticate’s prized students back, just to be safe. She had already picked up her bookbag.  Taking it more at a leisurely pace, they made their way up to the Pillars, enjoying more small talk. 

“So you are the son of Viscount Borel? Interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Just that I believe I’ve never seen you, though that could even be attributed to my being in and around the scholasticate all the time.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Miss Khione.”

“Touche. At any rate, it’s better late than never I believe.”

Aymeric nodded.  Shortly they arrived at the cathedral, Ariadne being mighty surprised to see Severine walking towards her alongside the temple knight.  Having successfully escorted Severine back to the scholasticate, he offered her a courteous bow earning a blush from Severine.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Khione.”

“Thank you for the faithful escort, Ser Aymeric.” She replied offering a curtsy.

He smiled at her before turning to return to the training grounds. He sauntered away, Severine watching him until he was no longer in her sights. Turning towards the cathedral, Severine beamed at her dear friend. 

“That went well I think.”


End file.
